Finding The Happy End
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Kisah yang di lalui oleh keluarga KIM demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. / Chap 2 / Pure Couple/ RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

Finding The Happy End

Author : Blaue Fee

Part : 1/?

Cast : Heechul, Yesung, Kang In, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Others cast

Rate : K

Genre : Romance(maybe), Little Angst, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Typos, Gaje. EYD kurang! Ide pasaran, but this fict real MINE! J

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Mereka juga milik SM Entertainment—walaupun saya TERPAKSA nulisnya—dan orang tua mereka. But, saya dan Heechul saling memiliki xDD

**" Aku adalah Ayah dan Ibu. Aku adalah Kakak sekaligus teman mereka.**

**Aku akan melindungi mereka dengan apapun yang kumiliki.**

**Karena hanya mereka yang kupunya.**

**Tak akan kubiarkan mereka terluka " _Heechul**

**Story Begin**

**Heechul POV**

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu. Ah, memang aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku memang harus segera melakukan aktivitas rutinku-sarapan-jika tidak ingin terlambat bekerja.

"Hyuungg... Itu rotiku. Kembalikan!" Aish. Pagi-pagi aku sudah disambut rutinitas melelahkan seperti ini. Mereka, kenapa sehari saja tak bisa berhenti merusuh sih. "Ya! Kau kan tidak suka yang ada kacangnya. Kenapa tak memberinya padaku saja"

"Aish... Kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih? Pagi-pagi jangan membuatku pusing" Aku menarik kursi yang ada di meja makan. Tempat dimana perdepatan layak anak kecil tadi terjadi. Dan langsung menempatkan pantatku di kursi eboni ini. Aku memberi tatapan manisku—membunuh—yang paling manjur. Mereka langsung terdiam, tak berani melawan. Aku melirik namja berkepala besar berambut kelam bak malam dihadapanku.

"Jongwoon, kapan kau ujian? Jangan sering bekerja saat ujian" Aku menatap dongsaengku ini. "Sebulan lagi. Tenang saja hyung, aku akan mengurangi pekerjaanku"

Dia Kim Jongwoon. Tapi banyak yang memanggilnya Yesung. Dia adalah salah satu namdongsaengku. Umurnya 23 tahun. Kuliah semester akhir dengan nilai yang selalu memuaskan tiap semesternya. Dia sangat pintar bernyanyi, ani, dia memang ahli dalam bernyanyi. Dia mengambil jurusan musik untuk kuliahnya.

Yesung adalah anak yang tegar namun naif. Diantara kami, dialah yang paling naif dan paling baik hati. Tapi, bukan berarti kami jahat. Namun, Yesung selalu memperhatikan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Karena bakatnya yang luar biasa—bukan Cuma bernyanyi—Yesung mempunyai pekerjaan yang cukup baik. Ia membuat lagu dan juga sering menjadi tutor musik. Bakatnya tak diragukan lagi. Dia juga sering menang dalam kompetensi nyanyi.

Tapi, aku tak mengijinkannya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia harus fokus dengan kuliahnya. Makanya, Yesung hanya bekerja menulis lagu sesekali. Tak tampak seperti pekerjaan sesungguhnya. Tau kan maksudku?

"Ah, hyung. Soal ujian, uang ujianku belum hyung kasih" Aku mengalihkan wajahku pada pria yang ada disebelah kiriku ini. Dasar Rakun, suka sekali main serobot. "Ne, nanti hyung kasih"

Sett!

Dia langsung mengadahkan tangannya kearahku sambil cengengesan seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada ummanya =="

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu, mana uangnya hyung?"

Plakk!

"Kau ini. Nanti kuberikan. Dasar rakun tak sabaran"

Aish. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah menghadapi adikku yang ini. Dia memang benar-benar... sudahlah. Ini adalah dongsaeng keduaku. Namanya Kim Youngwon. Atau sering dipanggil Kang In. Kang In adalah namja yang gagah—menurutnya sih ==". Kang In sangat bertanggung jawab. Bisa dibilang, dia menggantikan tugas seorang appa untuk kami. Dia selalu berada di depan jika ingin melindungi kami—Cuma masalah fisik, jika yang lain. Jangan harap!

Kang In sangat lihai dalam beladiri. Dia pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Kang In berumur 21 tahun. Dia kuliah di bidang Manajemen. Awalnya dia ingin menjadi petinju. Namun, aku melarangnya secara keras. Pekerjaan itu tidak dapat menghasilkan apa-apa. Walau sempat di protes olehnya secara tak kalah keras juga. Bahkan, dia sempat kabur dari rumah jika aku tetap menyuruhnya kuliah Manajemen. Namun, akhirnya dia kembali juga. Alasannya simple. Dia tidak dapat tempat tinggal dan kelaparan ==" keke~~ Tentu saja, karena aku mengancam semua temannya agar tak memberi tumpangan pada Kang In. Semua temannya tentu saja takut padaku. Tak ada yang berani padaku. Bahkan mereka lebih takut padaku dari pada takut dipukul Kang In. Hahaha.. aku memang hebat *demon aja bangga xP

Tubuh Kang In tegap dan berotot. Sama seperti namja gentle pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa Cuma dia? Karena di antara kami bersaudara, tubuhnya paling bagus. Padahal tubuh kami terbilang kecil dan langsing. Apa Kang In bukan anak umma dan appa ya? O.o *Chul disate Kang In*

Tapi, dia memiliki sifat yang buruk. Dia suka emosi dan marah-marah. Temprament dan terkadang sering kasar. Mulutnya juga tajam, tapi tak bisa mengalahkan ketajaman mulutku. Kang In tipe orang matrealistis. Dimana ada uang, dia akan disana. Namun, terkadang, jika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Dia bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang seterusnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak mau repot dengan bekerja. Tak apa. Aku tak marah. Aku tak mau dia kelelahan, karena dia harus fokus pada kuliahnya.

"Hyung, kau seperti tak tahu saja rakun bodoh ini" Aku lagi-lagi mengalihkan wajahku pada pemuda disebelah kananku ini. Pemuda SMU, jika kau bisa melihat seragam yang dikenakannya. Memakan sarapannya dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Kang In. Dia Kim Kibum. Adik bungsu kami. Kibum adalah pemuda yang dingin—jika kau mendengar ucapannya tadi. Umur Kibum baru 17 tahun. Sekarang dia kelas 2 SMU. Kibum adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Kibum selalu mendapat peringkat akademik yang tak pernah mengecewakan. Namun, satu yang kurang darinya. Kibum kami anti-sosial. Padahal aku dapat bergaul dengan siapa saja. Yesung juga dapat dengan mudah mendapat teman jika dilihat dari sifatnya yang baik itu. Kang In pun tak kalah. Tak ada yang dapat menolak berteman dengannya. Namun berbeda dengan Kibum. Ya, Kibum tak terlalu beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya kecuali kami dan orang dekat kami. Juga dua orang itu, mereka adalah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Wookie dan Kyu—begitu kami memanggilnya—adalah sahabat Kibum dari kecil. Mereka bersahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak—untuk Wookie sebenarnya, karena Kyu tetangga kami yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

Wookie sengaja mengikuti kemanapun Kyu dan Kibum sekolah. Dia tak mau berpisah dengan Kibum dan Kyu. Dan entah kenapa, sedari dulu mereka selalu saja sekelas. Entahlah, mungkin jodoh. Kibum dan Kyu seperti anak kembar. Walau banyak sekali sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Mereka sama-sama cerdas. Suka bermain game. Kata-kata mereka juga tajam saat marah ataupun kesal. Dan yang paling penting, mereka sangat evil. Jangan terpengaruh dengan gaya Kibum yang cuek dan berkesan dingin, dia sangat evil. Dan jangan disangka Wookie yang jadi pawang mereka. Demi semua komik Yaoi di kamarku. Mereka bertiga SAMA SAJA! Wookie juga Cuma kelihatannya saja yang innoncent. Tapi tak kalah evil dengan Kyu dan Kibum. Apalagi ditambah dengan setan satu lagi. Iya, si Lord VoldeMIN itu. Dia adalah sepupu Kyu. Dia suka berlibur dirumah Kyu. Changmin—nama asli setan tadi—adalah sepupu Kyu dari Busan. Jika mereka berempat bergabung, jangan harap kalian selamat. Segera bunyikan alarm bahaya, alarm kebarakan, kebanjiran, kemalingan bahkan kelaparan. Ok, yang terakhir terlalu mengada-ada. Tapi percayalah, kau akan berterima kasih dengan saranku. Tapi, sesetan-setannya mereka. Tak sekalipun mereka berani melawanku. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah Demon, tak ada yang berani padaku jika tetap ingin hidup tenang. Hahaah :P

Ah, iya. Alasan penting sebenarnya kenapa Kibum anti-sosial adalah karena dia hanya memiliki kami. Umma dan appa meninggalkan kami menuju surga pada saat umur Kibum 2 tahun. Saat itu dia masih kecil, dan hanya kami yang merawatnya. Bahkan dia tak ingat wajah appa dan umma. Dan hanya melihat mereka dari pigura. Kibum terlalu bergantung pada kami, mengingat hanya kami yang merawatnya. Kami semua masih ingat, saat kami masih kecil, tak ada yang merawat kami. Saudara-saudara kami seperti menutup mata melihat kami. Kami hidup dengan sisa uang tunjangan appa. Gwenchana. Dan saat itu, saat umurku 13 tahun, aku mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi keluargaku. Yesung dan Kang In tak pernah berbuat masalah dan selalu menjaga Kibum untukku. Mereka sangat mengerti bahwa mereka tak boleh merepotkan aku. Kibum akhirnya hanya dekat dengan kami dan orang-orang yang kusebut tadi.

Ah, aku sibuk sendiri menceritakan adik-adikku, tanpa memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Kim Heechul. Aku adalah anak sulung keluarga Kim. Umurku tahun ini 26 tahun. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang Manajer Pemasaran di perusahaan yang tak terlalu besar. Namun, cukup untuk gaji yang kudapat. Aku sudah menjabat selama 5 tahun dalam bidang ini. Kalian heran kenapa umur 21 aku sudah berada dalam posisi yang lumayan bagus ini? Ya, karena aku hebat :P. Haha.. aku bercanda. Aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini selama 10 tahun. Saat usia kerjaku 5 tahun. Mereka mengangkatku dengan perhitungan yang tepat, mengingat kemampuanku di bidang ini.

Heran lagi kenapa aku sudah bekerja saat umur 16 tahun? Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah bilang, saat umur 13 aku bekerja. Bekerja dan berhenti sekolah. Aku harus memilih salah satunya, karena tidak mungkin aku melakukannya saat bersamaan. Dan keputusan itu aku ambil. Aku tak menyesal. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Kibum kelaparan dan tak memenuhi gizinya yang saat itu masih balita. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Kang In menghadapi orang-orang yang menagih hutang pada kami. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Yesung menyembunyikan surat teguran dari sekolah untuk segera melunasi uang ujian, buku dan tetek bengek lainnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Pekerjaan pertamaku waktu itu adalah sebagai pencuci piring dirumah makan. Aku mengenyampingkan egoku, aku yang bahkan tak mau kukuku patah dan tangan mulusku terluka harus rela melakukannya untuk adik-adikku.

Dimulai dari pencuci piring, pengantar koran, pembersih kaca mobil, pengantar susu, jasa ojek(?)payung bahkan aku pernah menjadi buruh pengangkat barang para ahjumma di pasar. Semuanya ku kerjakan, hanya satu yang tak kulakukan. Mengemis. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Walaupun kami punya keluarga, aku tak meminta belas kasihan pada orang-orang yang tak menganggap kami. Aku bisa menghadapi semuanya agar adik-adikku dapat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat dimusim dingin walaupun aku hanya memakai kaus tipis. Aku akan senang melihat adikku memakan sayuran dan daging, walaupun aku hanya memakan ramyun. Aku akan senang ketika pagi hari adikku berangkat sekolah sedangkan aku harus membanting tulang. Gwenchana. Gwenchanaa... Semuanya agar adik-adikku merasa bahagia. Aku sudah berjanji pada appa dan umma untuk melindungi mereka bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri.

Aish, jangan sampai aku menangis di depan mereka mengingat masa lalu kami. Aku tak mau di katai cengeng. Apalagi oleh si rakun ini.

"Hyaaaaa... Aku numpang makan disini ya?" Datang lagi makhluk neraka yang tiap pagi mengganggu acara sarapan kami. "Ya Kyu! Kau itu kenapa selalu sarapan disini sih? Umma mu tak memasak apa?" Kang In berseru sebal. "Yah hyung. Aku malas. Untuk apa aku makan di meja besar yang tak ada penghuninya" Kyu berucap ringan dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Kyu adalah anak pengusaha yang lumayan terkenal. Dia anak tunggal. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk, tak heran dia selalu menghilang kesini kapanpun dia mau jika merasa kesepian. Anak yang kasihan.

Kibum menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyu dengan pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Kibum. Kibum dan Kyu tak jarang bertengkar, tapi perasaan mereka terikat kuat. Seperti perasaan Kibum pada kami. Kyu sudah seperti saengnya sendiri. Dan tak salah masih ada satu lagi. Sebentar lagi dia pas—

"Hyaaaaaaa... Kalian makan tanpa menungguku..."

-ti dia datang. Aish. Benarkan. Ada satu lagi perusuh dirumah kami. Aku menatap Wookie yang juga menatapku. Dia tersenyum manis. "Pagi Chullie hyunggg..." Dia memelukku sekilas dan menyapa yang lainnya. Sudah kebiasaannya saat bertemu denganku. Dia pasti selalu memelukku. Karena, katanya dia sering melakukannya dengan noonanya yang sekarang ada di London—dengan suami dan anaknya—saat mereka masih tinggal dirumah yang sama. Awalnya aku menolaknya. Aku tak mau disamai dengan yeoja walaupun aku tahu aku memang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat cantik. Keke~~ tapi, aku jadi kasihan saat melihat puppy eyes nya yang selalu ampuh meluluhkanku. Dan ditambah tampang memelas Yesung yang saat itu ikut-ikutan membela Wookie. Ck, dasar. Dongsaengku yang satu itu memang terlalu baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami selesai sarapan. Kami bergegas keluar rumah dan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Sebelum pergi aku tak lupa memeluk mereka semua. Semua. Tentu saja Kyu dan Wookie kebagian. Mereka hugaholics atau apa sih. Aku tak mengerti.

"Ya sudah. Hyung berangkat. Hati-hati. Fighting!^^" Aku memasuki mobil perusahaan yang sudah ku gunakan 4 tahun belakangan. Mereka hanya terkekeh dengan ucapanku. Terlebih Kang In yang sangat merasa geli. Lihat saja, dia sampai memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Dasar rakun jelek. :

Aku segera melajukan mobilku sedang. Dapat kulihat melalui spion mobil, mereka mulai beranjak menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku sangat bahagia berada di antara mereka. Aku bahagia bisa membuat mereka bahagia. Karena aku adalah kakak mereka, umma dan juga appa mereka.

**" Aku adalah Ayah dan Ibu. Aku adalah Kakak sekaligus teman mereka.**

**Aku akan melindungi mereka dengan apapun yang kumiliki.**

**Karena hanya mereka yang kupunya.**

**Tak akan kubiarkan mereka terluka "**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****TBC

Hallo ~~

saia bawa ff baru disini :)

please review nya buat sedikit menghargai tulisan saia ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :

**Finding The Happy End**

Author : Blaue Fee / 274GHJung

Part : 2/?

Cast : Heechul, Yesung, Kang In, Kibum, Hangeng, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Others cast

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(maybe), Little Angst, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Typos, Gaje. EYD kurang! Ide pasaran, but this fict real MINE!

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Mereka juga milik SM Entertainment—walaupun saya TERPAKSA nulisnya—dan orang tua mereka. But, saya dan Heechul saling memiliki xDD

**Story Begin**

Heechul POV

Aku menyusuri lorong yang ramai dengan pegawai di kantor ini. Aku menuju dimana ruangan ku berada. Sesekali aku berpapasan dengan pegawai lain dan tak lupa untuk saling menyapa, sekedar bersopan santun. Dalam perjalanan aku tak luput dari senyum manis yang sedari terpasang diwajahku. Haha, jangan heran. Tentu saja aku tersenyum, sedari tadi orang itu tak henti-hentinya mengirim pesan padaku. Padahal aku yakin sebentar lagi kami bertemu. Tapi, pesannya tak berhenti-henti juga. Dasar China oleng. Suka sekali membuat orang malu. Kikikii...

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruanganku. Ruangan Manajer. Saat aku akan mendorong daun pintu yang gagangnya sudah ku pegang. Seseorang memanggilku lembut.

"Heenim... Bogoshippo.."

Dia memelukku dari samping. Hembusan nafasnya tak beraturan mengenai kulit pipi sebelah kanan dan leherku. Aku jadi bergidik sendiri merasakannya. Aku segera menoleh ke kanan dan kudapati dia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Baru saja kemaren kita bertemu, kau sudah kangen Hannie.." Dia hanya terkekeh dengan penuturanku. Perlahan tangan kanannya yang memelukku tadi naik dan merapikan poniku yang sedikit berantakan. Menyisirnya dengan perlahan dan membawanya kebelakang daun telingaku. Hufth, rambutku sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang. Sebaiknya nanti akan ku potong.

"Wae? Tidak boleh kangen dengan pacar sendiri?" Dia hanya memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat. Dasar aneh. Tidak ingat umur ternyata. Aku hanya mengelus pipinya lembut. Dia menikmatinya, tapi tak lama aku menusuk pipinya dengan telunjukku dengan lumayan keras. Dia hanya memekik dan menjauh beberapa langkah dariku. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Gyaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan chagy? Sakit tahu"

"Rasakan! Makanya, jangan peluk-peluk orang pagi-pagi donk" Aku memasang wajah bahagiaku saat dia hanya merengut. Keke~~

"Apanya yang orang lain. Kau kekasih-KU tahu. ;P" Dia memeletkan lidahnya padaku persis anak kecil. Dan aku hanya merona mendengar perkataannya. Dasar China oleng.

"Ya! Kau tersipu. Pacarku manis sekali^^" Dia mendekat dengan kecepatan kilat dan—

CHUU~~

-menciumku tepat dibibir. Hanya sekilas tapi sanggup membuatku terbengong. Dia langsung berlari dan berteriak "Itu morning kiss ku chagyyyy...~~"

Aish, dasar. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana. Aku akan mendorong pintu ruanganku lagi ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan lumayan keras.

"YA! Aish, Jungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengagetkanku" Semburku pada orang yang telah membuatku mendadak jantungan tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum tak berdosa. Aku kembali mendorong daun pintu yang sudah dua kali gagal. Awas saja kalau ada yang menggagalkannya lagi. Jungsoo ikut menyusulku masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan duduk di kursi depan meja kerjaku.

"Haha, jangan cemberut begitu. Kau kelihatan tua tahu" Dia mengataiku karena sedari tadi hanya cemberut saja. Dia pikir ini karena siapa. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau lebih muda dari padaku Jungsoo, yang ada kau yang tua tahu!" Aku puas melihat wajah merengutnya itu. Rasakan! "Lagian, kenapa kau mengagetkanku sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali"

"Kau itu yang kurang kerjaan. Bukannya harus menyiapkan bahan untuk rapat. Kau malah bermesraan dengan Hankyung. Dasar tidak tahu tempat!"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Yang harus menyiapkannya kan kau. Kau kan bawahanku pabbo!" Aku langsung saja memukul kepalanya dengan senang hati menggunakan letter file yang tergeletak pasrah di meja kerjaku. Seketika Jungsoo mengaduh dan ingin membalas. Namun, di urungkannya ketika melihat tatapan membunuhku. Dia hanya cengengesan tak jelas dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah. Ayo keruang rapat. Pasti boss sudah menunggu. Kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya kan? Aku tak mau terlambat" Aku berucap segera setelah meletakkan tas kantorku dan merapikan kemejaku sejenak. Tak lupa merapikan rambutku yang terurai panjang. Aishh, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar memotong rambutku.

"Takut dimarahi boss atau kau memang ingin bertemu Hankyung?" Jungsoo bertanya dengan katanya yang menggoda padaku. Tak lupa dia mengerling nakal dan tertawa kecil. Kyah, dia tak pantas disebut malaikat jika sikapnya begini. Dia malah seperti Kyuhyun.

"Yaish, sudahlah. Cepat pergi. Atau kau ku pecat!" Ancamku padanya dan bergerak menuju pintu ruangan ini. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa :P" Dia hanya memelet ringan padaku dan segera menyusulku. Lalu memeluk pundakku. Sesekali menggoda dan menggangguku. Dasar. Sifatnya seperti anak kecil sekali.

Ah, mari kukenalkan temanku ini. Namanya Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo, tapi banyak yang memanggilnya Leeteuk. Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Jungsoo, yah walau terkadang juga memanggilnya Leeteuk. Aku sudah berteman dengannya selama 8 tahun ini. Kami berkenalan ketika dia dulu melamar sebagai pegawai ketika sudah tamat SMU. Kami di tempatkan dalam pekerjaan yang sama. Dan saat itulah kami mulai akrab. Dan tambah akrab ketika mengetahui kami seumuran. Malah hanya berjarak beberapa hari.

Orang-orang banyak yang heran kenapa kami bisa dekat. Karena sifat kami yang saling bertolak belakang. Tapi, itulah istimewanya hubungan kami. Karena sifat yang jauh berbeda, kami jadi saling memahami dan menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Jungsoo juga cukup akrab dengan keluargaku. Tak jarang dia bermain bahkan menginap dirumahku. Dan adik-adikku juga sangat dekat dengannya. Sama seperti mereka dekat denganku.

Ah, dan yang tadi yang men—ah, tak usah dijelaskan. Pria oriental tadi adalah Hankyung. Namjachinguku. Kami baru 4 tahun pacaran. Haha, 4 tahun bukan baru juga sih. Dia itu asistennya Presider loh. Makanya dia kelihatan sangat sibuk. Dia berasal dari China. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia nekat hijrah dari China ke Korea. Untung dia berbakat dalam pekerjaannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah menjadi gelandangan sekarang. Upss, apa yang ku katakan tadi. Dasar Heechul Pabbo!

"YA! Kenapa memukul kepala sendiri? Kau gila ya?" Aish, Jungsoo Cuma tertawa heran dengan sikapku. Haha, mungkin aku kelihatan aneh karena memukul kepala sendiri.

"Tak ada. Ayo berangkat!" Ucapku kelewat semangat. Karyawan lain langsung melihat kearah kami. Kearahku tepatnya. Mungkin terheran dengan teriakan tak jelasku.

"Hahah, dasar kau ini" Jungsoo mengamit lenganku dan berjalan menyeretku. Aku hanya memekik kecil karena terkejut. Lalu, tertawa bersama. Seperti inilah hubunganku dengannya. Akrab dan terlihat kekanakkan. Tapi, hanya bersamanya saja aku bisa merefleksikan sifatku ini yang jarang dilihat orang lain.

**Blaue FEE**

Another Place

No Ones POV

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook baru saja sampai dikelas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekolah masih sedikit lengang. Tentu saja. Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai setengah jam lagi. Mereka memang terbiasa berangkat padi. Karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari kecil, juga karena suasana tenang ini. Mereka lebih suka suasana seperti ini saat menunggu kelas dimulai agar mudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun terlihat asyik melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda tadi malam. Matanya fokus pada layar PSP hitam metalik hadiah Ryeowook saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Berasa dunia miliknya. Sedangkan Ryeowook sedang mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan benda-benda yang di inginkannya. Seperti 3 kotak bekal yang masing-masing berwarna hitam untuk Kibum, biru untuk Kyuhyun dan ungu untuknya sendiri. Wookie khusus membuat bekal untuk mereka sendirian. Haha, seperti umma saja. Tak lupa mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil, alat tulis dan benda-benda lainnya. Saat akan menutup tasnya, Wookie menjerit senang.

"Kyaaaaaaaa... Aku dapat surat lagi. Asyik. Sekarang isinya apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Ottohke?" Ryeowook menjerit-jerit senang dan berloncat-loncat kecil. Tak melihat raut kesal Kibum yang terasa tertanggu saat membaca buku berbahasa asing setebal 3 inchi itu. Aish, ini anak benar-benar nerd =="

"Hoy, berisik hyung! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku tahu" Kyu merengut kesal tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP nya. "Dasar Kyu gag peka. Aku kan senang dapat surat lagi. Kira-kira siapa ya yang selama ini mengirimiku surat-surat ini?" o.O

'Kau yang tak peka. Masa itu saja tak tahu' Batin Kibum dan Kyuhyun bebarengan. xDD

*Kantin—jam istirahat*

Saat ini Kibum, Kyu dan Ryewook tengah sibuk dengan bekal mereka masing-masing. Mereka memang tak membeli makanan di kantin. Karena Wookie membawa bekal untuk mereka. Namun, menumpang makan di kantin tak masalah kan? Lagi pula mereka memerlukan minuman untuk makan. Makan mereka sangat hikmat dan tenang. Tapi tidak bagi Kyu. Saat ada sayuran dimakanannya dan hendak menyisihkannya. Kibum langsung menatap tajam dan berarti—makan-tidak-sayurnya?-atau-kau-yang-kumakan—pada Kyu. Mau tak mau iblis Junior ini mengalah pada Iblis senior berjulukan Snow White ini.

Tak lama datang dua orang yang menghampiri tempat duduk mereka. Mau tak mau mereka menghentikan makannya. Tapi sebentar karena Kibum langsung melanjutkan makannya setelah tahu siapa pemilik kedua badan tersebut. 'Bukan urusanku' Batin Kibum.

"Annyeong Kyunnie, Wookie dan Kibum. Apa kabar?^^" Seorang pemuda bertubuh lumayan subur dan imut berucap halus dan semangat menyapa mereka bertiga.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung..." Jawab mereka kompak. "Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyu langsung. Penasaran kenapa pemuda imut ini menghampiri mereka. "Ah aniya. Aku hanya bertanya apa orang tuamu sudah berangkat ke London. Tadi pagi kudengar Appa bicara di telpon soal orang tua mu" Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang balik memandangnya.

"Hmmm... Mana ku tahu hyung. Memangnya mereka pergi pernah ijin padaku?" Jawab Kyu santai dan sedikit tak peduli. "Kyuu, jangan bicara seperti itu" Lerai Wookie yang merasa kata-kata Kyu sedikit keterlaluan. Kyuhyun hanya mengidikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Sungmin dan Wookie hanya terlihat pasrah saja dengan sikap Kyu yang dingin jika menyangkut orang tuanya.

Tapi lain dengan sikap pemuda kekar yang datang bersama Sungmin tadi. Matanya tak lepas memandang pada pemuda yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Mulutnya lahap memasukkan berbagai jenis makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook. Sesekali memisahkan makanan yang tak terlalu dia sukai. Orang yang memerhatikan Snow White kita ini hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku Siwon-sshi? Sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Si penatap—Siwon—langsung terkesiap dengan kebodohannya. Dan merasa sedikit malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Kibum.

"An-anniyo. Mi-mian membuatmu tak enak Kibum-sshi" Siwon berkata pelan mengandung rasa penyesalan. Takut Kibum marah dan tersinggung dengan sikapnya yang lancang memperhatikan anak orang lain(?).

"Hahah... Siwon hyung suka Kibum ya?" Tanya Wookie di iringi dengan tawa khasnya yang melengking. Cukup untuk membuat Kibum tersedak dan menatap horror pada Wookie dan melanjutkan tatapan anehnya pada Siwon yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum aneh sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Ya! Tidak boleh. Kibum hyung itu hanya milikku!" Kyu refleks memeluk Kibum dengan protective tanpa mengindahkan Kibum yang sekarang sulit bernapas dan meronta di dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi Kibum..dan Kyu.. kalian" Sungmin tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Bagai disambar petir, calon tunangannya. CALON TUNANGANNYA. Mengaku memiliki orang lain.

"Wae hyung? Kibum hyung itu milikku. Siwon hyung gag boleh mengambilnya dariku. Bleee :P" Kyuhyun yang tak peka malah menambah rasa sakit Sungmin. Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo. Kibum dan Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah dan Siwon yang masih mematung.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu" Ucap Wookie pada Kyuhyun. "Apanya?" Tanya Kyu seolah tak mengerti. "Dia tunanganmu. Kenapa malah bilang Kibum milikmu? Sungmin hyung pasti sakit hati"

"Apaan sih hyung. Kibum hyung kan milikku. Kau juga milikku. Lagian, kami di jodohkan. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar menyukaiku" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas letih melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tak dewasa ini. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang masih setia berdiri ditempat mereka berada.

"Siwon-sshi, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kau tak menyusul Sungmin-sshi?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yag masih terpaku. "Ah. I-iya. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi" Ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih terbengong.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Ucap Kyu dan Ryewook bebarengan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ah, gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. dan maap, saia gag bisa cepet2 update. lagi UTS T^T.

balesan review :

**Magieapril : **Makasi udah baca ^^

ini YAOI juga kok. tapi maaf, disini saia bikin yang pure couple. jadi gag bisa Kyusung. mianhae #bowed

**ryeofha2125 :** ini udah lanjut. makasi reviewnya ^^

**KiKyuWook :** Chul emank hebat #eaaa

ini udah lanjut, makasi reviewnya ^^

**viiaRyeosom :** haha... iya ini pure dan pasti ada yaoi nya ^^

makasi udah di favorit ^^ ampe review dua kali...

udah lanjut, review lagi ya :)

**Jang Taeyoung :** Haha... ada Yewook kok ^^

ah, jangan. kasian kalau yang lain gag ada. ntar mereka gag ada kerjaan #eh?

ini udah lanjut, makasi reviewnya ^^

**thiefhanie fha :** Makasi udah suka. ini udah lanjut lagi ^^

**arumfishy :** makasi udah review ^^

donghae ya? hmmm, gimana ya? hehe, liat ntar ya sist, mudah-mudahan ada ilham(?) buat masukin Donge ^^

**PS :** Iya, ada Yewook, Kyumin juga ada.

ini pure..

saia juga kangen CHul :'(

**Shim Sia :** makasi udah dapet feelnya...

Heechul, Jaema, Kibum?

hehe, ini khusus buat Suju dulu..

tapi suaminya Jaema nongol kok #nama doank xD

ini udah lanjut. makasi reviewnya ^^

**lunaa :** haha... banyak yang gag nyangka chul baik begitu.. chul kan baik yaaa #dicium chul #eh?

iya, ada romance kok, tenang aja ^^

makasi reviewnya ^^

**Anneth Kim :** ADA ! haha...

ini udah lanjut. makasi udah review ^^

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**review ne ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :

**Finding The Happy End**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me / 274GHJung

Part : 3/?

Pairing : Hanchul, Yewook, Kangteuk, Sibum, Kyumin and Other

Cast : Heechul, Yesung, Kang In, Kibum, Hangeng, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon and Others cast

Rate :

Genre : Romance(maybe), Little Angst, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Typos, Gaje. EYD kurang! Ide pasaran, but this fict real MINE!

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Mereka juga milik SM Entertainment. Dan ELF seluruh dunia

**Story Begin**

**No Ones POV**

Rapat yang di ikuti oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk berlangsung cukup lancar. Selama hampir 2 jam rapat itu berlangsung alot dengan klient baru. Kali ini kerjasama di jalin dengan CHOI Corp yang perusahaannya sudah terkenal di seluruh Korea maupun luar Korea. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar, membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk serta manajer lainnya harus bekerja keras membuat konsep unik yang mampu membuat CHOI Corp terkesan dan memutuskan menjalin kerja sama. Syukurlah, sepertinya usaha para karyawan tersebut membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Jungsoo-ah, kau siapkan laporan bulanan yang kemarin aku minta pada Shindong. Aku mau memeriksanya setelah ini" Ucap Heechul yang berdiri sambil membereskan kertas-kertas keperluan rapat yang tadi digunakannya.

"Loh, kenapa aku yang menyelesaikannya? Itu bagian keuangan perusahaan kan?" Ucap Leeteuk yang juga sedang melakukan hal sama seperti Heechul.

"Ani, aku tak percaya pada bagian keuangan. Sudah 3 bulan ini aku menemukan hal aneh. Kau saja yang meneruskan. Aku akan mencocokkan kembali dengan yang akan diberikan bagian keuangan nantinya"

"Kau mencurigai mereka?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencurigai hal yang memang aneh Jungsoo-ah. Aku tak mau kebablasan. Sehabis ini langsung kau jemput saja ke tempat Shindong" Ucap Heechul mutlak. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih belum selesai dengan kertas-kertasnya. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk bergegas ke tempat Shindong dan meminta laporan keuangan perusahaan yang belum siap sepenuhnya itu serta bukti-bukti transaksi yang terjadi pada bagian pembukuan. Leeteuk tak mau membuat Heechul menyuruhnya 2 kali dalam pekerjaan.

~! #$%^&*()_

**At school**

Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju ekstrakurikuler masing-masing. Ryeowook di ekstrakurikuler musik. Dia memegang peranan penting sebagai salah satu vokal utama dalam kelompoknya. Tak jarang, setiap pentas seni sekolahan atau pertunjukkan luar sekolahpun, Ryeowook di percaya untuk mewakili sekolah. Sedangkan Kibum lebih memilih ekstrakurikuler ilmiah. Selain karena kegemarannya dalam membaca buku. Disana, peminatnya lebih sedikit, hal itu dimanfaatkan Kibum agar tak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun masuk ekskul Sepak Bola. Jangan salah, biar kurus begitu, Kyuhyun sangat suka olahraga. Buktinya, Kyuhyun di percaya sebagai kiper dalam clubnya. Tak jarang Kyuhyun ikut berpartisipasi dalam setiap pertandingan sekolah maupun antar sekolah.

"Kita berkumpul lagi disini 2 jam kemudian. Sekarang, BUBAR!" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang dan berhasil membuat Kibum dan Ryeowok terlonjak kaget.

"YA! Setan sialan. Kau pikir kau itu tentara, huh?!" Ucap Ryeowook marah dan menarik telinga Kyuhyun dengan kencang.

"Aww, sakit Wookie.." Kyuhyun meringis kecil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari telinganya. Sedang asyiknya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bertengkar, Kibum hanya pergi dalam diam tanpa perduli dengan Kyuwook.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat, Kyuhyun yang menyadari tidak adanya keberadaan Kibum menengok kanan-kiri dengan penasaran.

"Kemana Kibum perginya, Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan masih celingukan. Lama, tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat kearah dimana Ryeowook berada tadi. Tapi naas, Kyuhyun hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian di tempat itu. Taman belakang, tempat anak club basket biasa mencuci wajah atau beristirahat.

"Kyaaaaa... aku di tinggal sendirian.." Ucap Kyuhyun murka dan berlari kesetanan menuju clubnya sedang berlatih.

**2 hours later**

Kibum duduk diam sembari membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Ensiklopedia berbahasa Perancis yang tebalnya mungkin sekitar 7cm. Kibum terlebih dahulu datang dari pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengindahkan keributan yang terjadi akibat anak club basket yang berkerumunan datang sehabis latihan. Mereka mencuci wajah dan meminum air yang keluar dari kran yang terletak di tengah taman dan berteduh dibawah tempat duduk yang sudah di fasilitasi oleh atap yang membuat mereka terlindungi matahari dan hujan. Dan disitulah Kibum berada. Dalam lingkaran anak club basket yang melepas lelah, tanpa merasa risih. Atau sebenarnya tak peduli.

"Kibum, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chansung—salah satu teman sekelas Kibum.

"Tentu saja menunggu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Sambil membaca buku, tentunyaa.." Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, Yunho—teman satu club Chansung—mendahuluinya.

"Hmm..." Kibum hanya merespon berupa deheman dan tetap fokus pada buku yang belum selesai dia baca.

"Aisshh, dingin sekali.." Kali ini, pria dengan wajah kekanakkan, namun tak mengurangi kesan tampan di wajahnya berucap setelah melihat respon Kibum yang cuek tersebut. Sekedar menggoda pemuda berjulukan 'Snow White' yang sudah terkenal hampir di seluruh sekolahnya.

Namun, Donghae—yang sesaat tadi berbicara—nampaknya harus mendapat respon yang tak jauh berbeda. Kibum tetap terlihat lebih fokus pada bukunya.

"Sudah, jangan mengganggu Kibum-sshi lagi" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan peluh yang mengalir dari tiap pori-pori kulitnya. Kulitnya yang putih, tak menghambat kesan manly. Apalagi dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk, membuatnya bisa dikatakan dengan kata 'sempurna'.

Siwon duduk disamping Kibum yang tak terusik dengan keributan kecil yang benar atau salahnya di sebabkan olehnya. Siwon hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya pada seluruh teman clubnya yang memandang kesal Siwon.

"Jangan lihat seperti itu.." Kata Siwon pada Yunho yang menatapnya paling tajam.

"Pabbo! Dari dulu mataku sudah tajam. Dasar Kuda!" Ucap Yunho jengkel dengan menambah usapan 'sayang' di bahu Siwon. Yang mau tidak maunya membuat Siwon mengelus bahu kirinya itu. 'Cih, makan apa sih si Jung itu. Tenaganya kuat sekali' Batin Siwon.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain segera membubarkan diri dari hadapan Siwon dan Kibum. Memberi privasi pada salah satu anggota club mereka itu.

"Kibum-sshi, ku temani ya?" Ucap Siwon ragu memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah. Kau akan bosan. Aku juga sedang fokus membaca buku.." Jawab Kibum melihat wajah Siwon dengan tatapan tanpa minatnya.

Oh My... Ingin rasanya Siwon berlari keliling sekolah bersama Zhoumi—atlit lari sekolahnya—saking senangnya karena di tatap dengan jarak yang begitu dekat oleh Kibum. Selama pria Choi ini mengagumi Kibum, ini adalah jarak terdekat mereka.

"Ahh.. Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan mengganggu acara membaca bukumu kok.." Jawab Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Biarlah tak bisa berbincang, terpenting Siwon bisa memperhatikan bagaimana wajah elok Kibum dari dekat.

"Terserah padamu.." Jawab Kibum cuek dan melanjutkan membacanya.

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Teman-teman Siwon pun sudah berpamitan satu persatu. Kibum masih saja tak menaruh perhatian pada sekitarnya.

"Err, Kibum-sshi. Ini sudah lewat 20 menit kau menunggu. Sepertinya teman-temanmu belum sampai juga.." Ucap Siwon takut-takut. Siwon khawatir jika Kibum salah paham mengira dia sudah bosan menemaninya menunggu. Tentu saja itu salah, Siwon hanya memastikan saja, apa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak datang.

Kibum yang merasa terusik menutup bukunya sedikit kesal hingga terdengar bunyi 'puk' kecil. Siwon tertegun. Apa dia salah bicara, pikirnya. Kibum mulai mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku kemeja sekolahnya dan mendial nomer ponsel Ryeowook.

"Yoboseyo.."

"**Yobeseyo, Bummie.."**

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ada urusan penting?" Tanya Kibum langsung.

"**Ah, Kyuhyun mengamuk. Tadi appanya menelpon agar Kyuhyun membiasakan diri mengantar jemput Sungmin sunbae. Tapi Kyuhyun tak terima. Jadilah sekarang dia menyeret-nyeret Sungmin sunbae kesetanan. Tolong aku Bummie, kami ada di club Judo.." **Terdengar suara Ryeowook yang cemas bercampur takut. Kyuhyun yang marah amat sangat menakutkan. Ryeowook yang lebih besar dari padanya pun tak berani bertindak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku segera kesana.."

**Pik!**

Kibum menutup sambungan teleponnya segera dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat Siwon yang tak mengerti apa-apa jadi terkaget.

"Ada apa Kibum-sshi?" Tanya Siwon cemas. Namun, ucapannya tak di tanggapi Kibum yang sudah melesat menuju lantai 3. Tempat club Judo berada. Siwon yang khawatir pun menyusul Kibum tanpa menghiraukan tas nya yang tertinggal.

Sesampainya di club Judo, Kibum disajikan dengan pemandangan Kyuhyun yang menyeret-nyeret paksa Sungmin yang masih memakai baju Judo nya. Sungmin juga nampak bersikeras dengan tarikan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang melihat kedatangan Kibum dan Siwon yang datang kemudian, menghampiri Kibum.

"Bummie, Kyuhyun mengamuk. Cepat hentikan dia.." Ucap Ryeowook cemas. Ada genangan air mata di ujung matanya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam tak tahu akan berbuat apa. Jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun mungkin dia bisa. Tapi jika kontak fisik seperti ini, Kibum akui kekuatannya masih kalah dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang juga ada di tempat kejadian tak kalah syok melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba menyeret-nyeret Sungmin. Tak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan buruk oleh orang lain, Siwon mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan..

**Buagh!**

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Keras Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terjatuh di lantai. Kibum dan Ryeowook pun bergegas membantu Kyuhyun yang terkapar.

"Apa?! Ah, jadi kau ini kekasih Sungmin. Baguslah! Katakan pada kekasihmu itu, jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang tuanya untuk memerintahku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah emosi. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang pecah mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku bukan kekasih Sungmin! Aku hanya temannya. Tapi aku tak suka kau berbuat kasar padanya" Ucap Siwon lebih tenang melihat Kibum yang di hadapannya. Memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli! Sudah ku katakan—"

"Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah meminta appaku untuk menyuruh ayahmu agar memerintahmu mengantar jemputku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.." Ucap Sungmin dengan pelan sembari menggingit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya masih setia menunduk kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menyuruh appa menghentikannya. Aku minta maaf sudah menyusahkanmu.." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Cukup membuat orang disana terkejut karena, seorang Sungmin yang adalah ketua club Judo, orang paling tak bisa di tebak isi hatinya dan tidak pernah terlihat menangis. Sekarang matanya memerah menahan tangis. Oh God, semua orang hanya bisa menahan nafas.

"Siwon, ayo pulang.." Ajak Sungmin memegang lengan Siwon yang hanya di patuhi oleh Siwon tanpa perlawanan. Bagi Siwon, sekarang Sungmin hanya butuh menjauh dari keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa barusan mata Sungmin sunbae memerah karena ingin menangis?" Gumam Ryeowook seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya di tanggapi kesunyian oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Arrrrgghhh... Sialan!" Ucap Kyuhyun menendang ruang kosong membabi buta. Sepertinya pria ikal ini merasa kesal dan bersalah di saat yang bersamaan.

! #$%^&*()_+

**At KIM's Home**

Kang In masih setia duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton film kesukaannya yang di pinjamnya dari salah satu temannya tadi di kampus. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali keributan di lantai dua rumahnya yang ditimbulkan oleh Kibum dan teman-temannya itu. Dia masih saja asyik menyaksikan Kristen Stewart sang 'Snow White' yang mencoba memimpin peperangan melawan Sang Ibu Tiri. Sampai ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kang In, kenapa kau tak menyuruh adikmu untuk diam?" Tanya Heechul tanpa permisi pada Kang In. Heechul sangat tak suka keributan, dari sini saja Ia sudah bisa mendengar dengan jelas keributan yang di buat oleh adik dan teman-temannya itu.

"Aish, hyung seperti tidak tahu saja. Sejak kapan mereka mau mendengarkan ucapanku. Yang ada mereka malah membuatku bertambah kesal" Ucap Kang In yang meraih puding coklat yang di bawa oleh Ryeowook tadi.

"Kau ini.." Heechul menyerah dan berlalu ke kemarnya diikuti oleh Leeteuk. Kang In yang baru menyadari kedatangan sahabat baiknya hyung nya itu pun langsung terkaget. Tak lama senyumnya terkembang.

"Ya~ Teuk Chagy, kau datang ternyata~~" Seru Kang In dan langsung beranjak untuk mendekati Leeteuk.

"Hyaaaa... Chullie, adikmu berulah lagi.." Leeteuk berlari mengejar Heechul yang sudah menaiki tangga rumahnya. Heechul tampak tak perduli dengan teriakan histeris dari Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kenapa lari sih?" Tanya Kang In sebal setelah berhasil menangkap bahu Leeteuk.

"Karena kau menyebalkan Kang In. Sudah, cepat lepaskan aku!" Bentak Leeteuk. Mau tak mau Kang In melepaskan pegangannya dan Leeteuk bergegas mengejar Heechul.

"Kenapa susah sekali mendekatinya. Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta berulang kali. Kenapa selalu tak di tanggapi.." Ucap Kang In nelangsa-_- *free pukpuk buat uri appa.

Malam harinya di kediaman KIM pun bertambah ramai karena kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tak lupa Leeteuk yang juga ada. Hampir jam 7 malam, Yesung baru pulang dari kuliahnya.

"Yesung, kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf hyung, aku tadi harus melatih beberapa junior yang akan mengikuti lomba antar fakultas" Ucap Yesung membungkuk.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang boleh pulang belakangan ketika hyung sudah di rumah. Patuhi itu Yesung! Masuklah.." Heechul menggeser badannya sedikit agar memudahkan Yesung untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam, Kang In sudah memasang tampang kesal.

"Lama sekalu kau hyung. Makan malamnya jadi di tunda.." Ucap Kang In langsung.

"Kau makan saja duluan jika ingin di marahi Heechul hyung, Rakun.." Ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi stoik nya. Mau tak mau Kang In mengelus dadanya pelan. Dosa apa dia punya keluarga yang sifatnya tak waras semua, termasuk dirinya, tentu saja-_-

Yesung berlajan ke arah kamarnya yang terletak persis di samping tangga. Mencuci wajah serta mengganti bajunya. Mandinya dapat di tunda nanti, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus bergegas ke meja makan sebelum adik-adiknya mengamuk karena belum juga bisa makan malam. Yesung duduk persis di samping Ryeowook yang berada di kanannya dan Kang In dikirinya. Makan malam berlagsung dengan lumayan lama dan juga sedikit—sangat—ribut. Mengingat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang serta merta membuat makan malam itu 'meriah' dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, mereka duduk sejenak di ruang santai sambil menonton televisi. Walau sesekali Kyuhyun mengerjai para hyung nya itu, mereka tampak sangat—tidak—sabar menghadapi setan satu ini.

"Leeteuk hyung menginapkan?"

"Hum.." Leeteuk hanya menjawab seadanya. Tanpa niatan sedikitpun terhadap Kang In. Beda dengan Kang In yang sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat ceria.

"Kalo begitu, tidur di kamarku saja..." Ucap Kang In masih belum putus asa.

"Dalam mimpimu rakun, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Heechul.." Kang In memasang wajah masamnya mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk.

"Aku juga menginap hyung. Karena Kyuhyun menginap, aku tak mau ketinggalan.." Ucap Ryeowook bersemangat. Yang hanya di hadiahi cibiran oleh Kyuhyun dan senyuman oleh Heechul.

"Ne, ne. Menginap saja. Rumahku seperti sebuah motel saja.." Ucap Heechul tetap konsentrasi dengan TV yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi ranjangku tidak akan muat bertiga. Ada yang harus mengalah.." Ucap Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Kyuhyun sajaaaaa.." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Enak saja. Yang menginap awalnya kan aku. Kau saja sana dengan Yesung hyung. Pasti Yesung mau.." Kilah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menyodorkan wajahnya kehadapan wajah Yesung yang tetap memasang ekspresi tenang. Padahal Kang In saja sudah menahan nafasnya.

"Bolehkah hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang di buat imut-imut.

"Tidak.." Jawaban dari Yesung yanag kelewat santai dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuahkan tatapan membunuh dari Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Pokoknya kita harus tidur bertiga. Kita tidur di karpet seperti kemarin saja.." Ucap Ryeowook akhirnya tanpa memikirkan jawaban Yesung lebih lama.

"Aish, kenapa tempat tidurmu kecil sih Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kenapa tak kau bawa saja kasur King Size mu itu kesini Evil. Kau kan NUMPANG!" Ucap Heechul telak dan berhasil membungkam mulut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kang In, Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa setan.

"Heechul hyung menyebalkaaaannn..." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf, saia relat banget apdet nya, entah ada yang ingat ama niy ff apa kagak u,u


End file.
